Slade's only weakness
by MeteoraGirl27
Summary: Slade only has one weakness, a young girl named Jade, he trains her and makes her stonger, but who is she and why does he care about her so much? NOW COMPLETE AND EDITED and an important notice about the sequel
1. Jade

Inspired by the episode "terra"  
  
Ok, I am now working on three fics at once, so my updates might be kinda slow,  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own the Teen Titans, I only own Jade  
  
Chaper One: Jade  
  
Jade sat alone in her dark room, listening to 'In The End' from Linkin park, It was sad and cold in there, all she had was a tiny bed with one blanket, and her CD player, she heard noises coming from the other room, she had a flashback,  
  
]Flashback[  
  
She ran through the snow, being chased by androids of some sort, she was almost out of breath and she started to slow down, her two blue diamond hair clips fell out, she stopped around turned around, she started going back and she realized the androids were still chasing her, she turned back around and began running again, "why are you chasing me?!" she yelled, but yelling only used up the little energy she had, she tripped and fell face first into the snow, she hit her head on a rock, she lay in the snow unconscious .  
  
]End of Flashback[  
  
suddenly her door opened, it was Jinx,  
  
"go away" said Jade  
  
"I brought you some food, but if you want to starve be my guest" said Jinx,  
  
"give it to me" said Jade  
  
"I don't know if I should" said Jinx,  
  
"Jinx, give it to me!" said Jade getting up, "or I'll seriously hurt you"  
  
"you can't hurt me" said Jinx as she held the plate above Jade who was jumping for it, she laughed at her pathetic attempts,  
  
"Jinx! Stop" said Jade,  
  
"whats the matter can't reach it?" said Jinx,  
  
"stop it!" yelled Jade and she threw an unexpected punch at Jinx, she caught her wrist which her hand fit fully around because it was so skinny, "I could fight you holding this plate above my head" said Jinx twisting Jade's wrist around "I haven't had a good fight in awhile and I feel like beating someone up, said Jinx smirking maliciously  
  
"let go!" said Jade she struggled to get out of Jinx's grip, but it was no use,  
  
"whats going on here" came a vented voice, Jade and Jinx, who was still holding up the plate, turned their heads, it was Slade.  
  
"Mr. Slade!" said Jinx letting go of Jade and bowing "I was bringing Jade her food"  
  
"you mean the food you wouldn't give me?" said Jade, not bowing,  
  
"shut up, and bow to your master" said Jinx,  
  
"I don't bow to no one you walking pixie stick" said Jade,  
  
Slade broke in, "now, now, we don't need you two fighting, Jinx, kindly give Jade her food"  
  
"but-" said Jinx, but Jade jumped up and grabbed the plate from her, she shot a look at Jade, bowed to Slade again and left to her own room, Jade stuck her tongue out at Jinx as she disappeared into her room, Jade turned to Slade.  
  
"what do you want" she said "surely you didn't come here just to break up a simple quarrel"  
  
"you are clever, aren't you?" said Slade, Jade stared at him angrily holding her plate, at only eleven, she was short and skinny for her age, and she was extremely weak,  
  
"I have come to inform you that we begin your training tomorrow" said Slade  
  
"I'm not doing anything, I hate you, I will never do what you say!" said Jade  
  
Slade merely smiled under his mask (Jade didn't notice, duh) and he said  
  
"Jade, right now you are, weak, and harmless" he knelt down and put his hand around Jades bicep , it fit right around it, since her arm was so thin, she shook her head and pulled away, Slade got up "do you like being weak?" he said  
  
"No" said Jade,  
  
"If you let me help you" started Slade, "then you will become stronger, more powerful"  
  
"really?" said Jade, "you can make me stronger?" Jade hated being weak, simply walking up a small flight of stairs made her exhausted,  
  
"that is" said Slade "if you cooperate"  
  
"you aren't just using me are you?" said Jade, she was weak, but she wasn't dumb, she could see right through Slade, she knew he was evil, she knew what he done with people before he "rescued" her,  
  
"I assure you" said Slade  
  
His voice sounded trustworthy, but Jade wasn't sure, Slade was very sly, Jade stared at the floor, thinking it over, after all, He had saved her, he had given her a home, a sucky one, maybe he just wanted someone to teach, like a mentor, maybe he wasn't all evil.  
  
"Okay" said Jade, "I'll do it"  
  
"Good" said Slade,  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Hope you like it!! Tell me if I should continue! No flames, 


	2. First Day of Training

Chapter Two: first day of Training  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, But I own Jade,  
  
Slade took Jade to the training room the next day, this was the first time Jade have ever seen it, she looked around,  
  
"the only way to get you stronger is to challenge yourself" said Slade, "and to do that, you must go over your normal limits"  
  
"what, the heck, are you talking about, said Jade twirling her finger through her jet black hair,  
  
"Do you see that bench set over there?" said Slade pointing  
  
"Uh-huh" said Jade continuing to twirl her finger through her hair,  
  
"on it, currently is fifty pounds, I want you to try and lift it" said Slade,  
  
"are you nuts?" said Jade "I can't lift that!"  
  
"even if you can't lift it, you can try" said Slade harshly  
  
"try and kill myself?" said Jade folding her arms,  
  
"even if you can't lift it, trying hard enough will make you stronger, until you can lift it, and we are not moving on until you can" said Slade  
  
"you know what, I'm just gonna say that I take back what I said yesterday" said Jade, she turned around and began leaving,  
  
"So" said Slade "you want to be weak and helpless, for the rest of your life, you want to constantly be tired and exhausted? Is that what you want?"  
  
"you don't know one thing about me!" said Jade, "I am too weak, to do ANYTHING"  
  
"actually, young Jade" said Slade, "I know more about you than you think, you could even say I know more about you than you do"  
  
"what are you talking about!?" yelled Jade  
  
"you will find out, that is, if you let me help you" said Slade  
  
"I'm not sure if I can trust you" said Jade  
  
"you should" said Slade "because I am trustworthy" he turned out and extended him arm, his hand was in a fist, he opened it and inside it was Jade's blue diamond hairclips, she looked up at him and blinked once, she thought she had dropped these, she frowned,  
  
"you promise you can make me stronger" she said  
  
"I promise" said Slade, Jade looked down at her hairclips, she put her hand out and Slade dropped them into it, she put them in her pocket and said  
  
"fine, I'll try and endure this training of yours, but next time I say I give up, I give up" she said  
  
"you wont say it, trust me Jade" thought Slade, he turned around walked over to the bench set, Jade following him, she laid down on the bench  
  
"I am totally going to kill myself" she thought, as she reached up and grabbed the bar, she pushed it up with all her might and it slid off, her elbows came slamming down onto the bench, adrenaline was the only thing keeping her from dropping it, she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes,  
  
"help!" she said "I can't lift it, I can't!"  
  
"your not trying" said Slade firmly,  
  
"yes I am!" said Jade,  
  
"no your not, your TRYING to hold it up, your not trying to lift it, now try" said Slade,  
  
Jade pushed up with all her might, her elbows raised a few inches off the bench only to come slamming down again, she screamed in pain, "I can't!" she yelled, "I'm trying, and I can't!" she didn't think she could hold it for much longer, "help!" she yelled again, Slade didn't do anything, he Stared at her with his arms behind his back,  
  
"what.are.you.waiting.for.Help me!" said Jade, Slade just stared down at her, Jade looked up at him "help! Moron!" she said, he still didn't do anything, just then, her arms gave in, Slade caught the bar with one hand, and put it back, Jade's arms fell over the side of the bench, she closed her eyes and panted, her arms were throbbing with pain, "owww" she groaned, Slade said nothing, she was a pathetic sight, then, Jade got dizzy and fell over onto her bad and into a deep sleep.  
  
She was back in her room when she woke up, she looked around, a little dazed, then she remembered Slade's training, she grabbed her bicep and rubbed it, it still ached, she buried her face in her blankets, and she started crying,  
  
"I can't do this" she sobbed, "it's way too hard, I'll never get stronger"  
  
From Slade's control room, he could hear and see her sobbing, "on the contrary Jade" he said "your getting stronger already"  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Hope you like it R&R  
  
Replies:  
  
PixieGirl13: thanks for your comments!! : ) keep reading! 


	3. First Test passed

Chapter Three:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I own Jade,  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade sat alone in her room as usual, waiting for something to happen, suddenly she heard footsteps she peered up at the door and it opened, it was Jinx, with her plate,  
  
"I have your food" said Jinx, "wanna fight for it?"  
  
"stop picking on me Jinx" said Jade in a quiet, sad voice, Jinxes mean smile turned into a concerned frown, "what's wrong with you?" she asked,  
  
"I'm tired, and I don't feel like fighting you" said Jade  
  
"I guess Slade's training was too hard for you" teased Jinx, Jade said nothing, she just stared at the floor, her feet were hanging over the side of the bed, her hands were on her lap, Jinx stared at Jade, she noticed the sparkly blue hairclips in her black hair,  
  
"where did you get those?" said Jinx,  
  
"I've had them for a long time" said Jade,  
  
"I've never seen you wear them" said Jinx,  
  
"its because I lost them" said Jade  
  
"oh" said Jinx  
  
"can I have my food now?" asked Jade, Jinx didn't say anything she just walked over to Jade and set the plate down on the bed next to her, and then left,  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"Jade, you, are, not , Trying!" shouted Slade on the seventh day of training, even after a week Jade was still struggling under it,  
  
"I can't try!" said Jade "I told you, I am too weak to do anything, and that includes trying!!" Yelled Jade struggling under the weight,  
  
"you only THINK you are too weak!" shouted Jade  
  
"no, I KNOW I am too weak!" said Jade  
  
"No, you don't" said Slade "you only, THINK you are weak, but the thing you don't understand is, that the more you are trying, the stronger you are getting, now, TRY!!" yelled Slade  
  
"stop" said Jade pushing up with everything she had, "YELLING AT ME!!" the bar shot up and Jade slammed it down on the hooks with a loud bang, she sat up panting, her arms were really throbbing now, she could barely move them, she looked down at her shoes and up at Slade  
  
"now" he said "what did you do to get that up?"  
  
"I tried" said Jade under her breath,  
  
"and what have you been doing all week?" said Slade,  
  
"Trying" said Jade  
  
"and what has trying helped you do?" said Slade  
  
"get stronger" replied Jade,  
  
"and what did you say?" said Slade  
  
"that I was too weak to try, and that I couldn't do it" said Jade quietly  
  
"and were you right?" said Slade  
  
"no" said Jade  
  
"Good" said Slade, "Same time, same place, tomorrow" Jade didn't say anything, she just got up and walked to the door, she lifted her arm (with some effort) and pressed the button, it swung open and she walked out, she walked down the hall toward section five ( the part of the building, where Slade's men stay) as she reached her room she did something she hadn't done for awhile, and she smiled,  
  
'Slade was right' she thought 'I can get stronger, maybe he's not such a bad person after all' and with a new sense of confidence she laid down on her bed and went to sleep, she woke up to the sound of her door opening, it was Jinx again, with her food,  
  
"when are you going to get your own food?" she said handing to Jade as she sat up, she looked at Jade and studied her  
  
"have you gotten - stronger?" she said raising one eyebrow  
  
"yes, I have" said Jade, "and, I passed Slade's first test today"  
  
"really?" said Jinx,  
  
"yes" said Jade happily looking up at Jinx, "and the first thing I am going to do when my training is finished is beat the crap out of YOU"  
  
"we'll see" said Jinx turning around and heading for the door  
  
"I PROMISE I will beat you" said Jade, Jinx turned around,  
  
"your on" said Jinx, she smirked then turned around and left,  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
R&R!!! 


	4. Slade's memory and Jade's Trust

Chapter Four: Slade's Memory and Jade's Trust  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade  
  
The beginning of this chapter is a little weird, during the flashbacks no names are said, so it's kinda odd, plus if I mention names it will give too much away  
  
~*~ = start or end of flashback  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
~*~  
A man walked up porch steps and entered his home, inside, his wife and his two children were sitting at the table, playing a game of checkers, one of them was just sliding the checkers across the board, she was too young to know how to play anyways, the boy moved his piece,  
  
"Hello everyone" he said to his family  
  
"Hi Dad, mom is whooping me in checkers" said The boy,  
  
"is she?" he said "I play winner" he sat down next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek, then he looked at his daughter who was sitting on her mothers lap, he ruffled her hair and she laughed,  
  
"`top it!" she said, since she was only four she couldn't speak well, she reached over and moved one of her brothers pieces across the board,  
  
"stop it!" he said, she stuck out her tongue at him, her mother took her turn, the girl reached across the table and grabbed one of her brothers pieces and put it in her pocket,  
  
"hey, give that back!" said The boy  
  
"Give it back to your brother" said their mother, she reached into her pocket and handed it to her brother  
  
"thank you" he said he moved his piece and got to his mothers side of the board, The girl picked up one of her moms pieces and put it on her brothers  
  
"look what she just did!" said the boy pointing "she's learning how to play, she put yours on top of mine when I got to the other side of the board"  
  
"very good" said their father "you are a smart girl aren't you?"  
  
"I'm a smart girl!" she said standing up on her moms lap and spreading her arms, everyone laughed  
  
~*~  
  
"you can lose a possession, an object, or even a person, but the only thing one can't lose is, their, MEMORIES!" said Slade angrily slamming his fist down on the table next to him, it made a loud bang which echoed through the room, It had been about four months since the day he started training Jade, she had gotten a lot stronger, And was doing very well in the training ,  
  
"umm, Mr. Slade?"  
  
Slade Turned around in his chair, it was Jade,  
  
"what are you doing here?" he said "you know access in here is strictly forbidden"  
  
"you weren't in the training room, so I came here looking for you" said Jade quickly  
  
"take a day off" said Slade turning back around  
  
"really?" said Jade "thanks!" with that she turned around and left, she hadn't gotten a day off since they had started training, Jade reached section five, she walked to her door and opened it, there was really nothing to do, when she rethought it, she wanted to do her training, it was so boring just sitting in her room doing nothing, she walked in and sat on her bed, she looked over at her CD player, she picked it up and listened to music for a few minutes, the music ran through her head, 'Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one, your sins into me, a rapturous voice escapes I tremble a prayer, your sins into me....... Jade turned off her CD player, she lied down, she remembered her life before Slade,  
  
~*~  
  
"mom" said Jade walking into the room "mom I can't move this box of books I have in my room, can you help me?"  
  
"Have your brother help you" said her mother as she sat at the table with paperwork in front of her  
  
"mom, whats with all the paperwork lately?" said Jade, her mom smiled,  
  
"sweety, it's just things grown-ups have to do" said Her mom,  
  
"oh okay" said Jade, she walked slowly up the steps, she walked down the hall to her brothers room, the door was locked, she knocked on it, it opened, her brother, almost identical to her, but still four years older, stood in the doorway  
  
"hey, umm, I was wondering if you could help me move a box of books I have in my room" said Jade  
  
"whats wrong, you too tiny?" teased her brother,  
  
"stop it!" said Jade,  
  
"I'm just kidding" he said, they walked over to her room, she pointed to a box, he walked over and picked it up with one hand  
  
"this is as light as a feather" he said, then, it slipped out of his hand and fell on his foot, "Ow!" he said, Jade started laughing,  
  
"a really big feather!" she said, this time he picked it up with both hands,  
  
"Okay, where do you want it?" he asked, Jade pointed to the other side of the room, her brother walked over and put it down,  
  
"hows that?" he said  
  
"Good" said Jade "thanks so much!"  
  
"no prob" he said, Jade smiled up at him,  
  
~*~  
  
Jade rested her head against the cold stone wall, all of that was over, she was with Slade now, he deserved her respect, after everything he done for her, made her stronger, taught her how to fight, gave her a home, Jade trusted him now.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Read/Review, chapter five will be up soon.  
  
Replies:  
  
elvesmagic010 :Thanks for your comments! Please keep reading!  
  
PixieGirl13: So glad you like it!! The story is going to have an interesting twist to it! I think it might take you by surprise! Keep reading! 


	5. Final Tests

Chapter Five: Final Tests  
  
Disclaimer: its pretty obvious I don't own the Teen Titans by now  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
After about six months, Jade's training was almost complete she had two more tests to complete. She had her long black hair in a ponytail as she cracked her knuckles, she opened the door to the training room, she stepped in, Slade was waiting for her.  
  
"are you ready?" he said  
  
"yes" replied Jade, Slade walked over to her, he handed her long metal bar, she took it  
  
"what's this for?" she said  
  
He turned his head to the other side of the room, sitting between two tables were seven boards about three quarters inch thick,one on top of the other, each separated by another small, one inch thick, square piece of wood,  
  
"If you can manage to break all seven of them, you have passed the first test" said Slade,  
  
"hmpf, that should be easy" said Jade crossing her arms,  
  
"not exactly, the wood might be thin, but it's much more durable than it looks" said Slade  
  
"really?" said Jade "okay then, lets get this over with"  
  
"First" said Slade "you need to learn how to hold that" he pointed at the bar,  
  
"why does it matter?" said Jade  
  
"Because, every little detail, matters" said Slade "even the way you hold a staff"  
  
"okaayy" said Jade, "then show me" he took the bar from her and put one hand about five inches away from the bottom, the next hand, about ten inches away from that one,  
  
"Like this" he said "you try" he handed it back to Jade, She held it the way he had, he moved her top hand about two more inches up,  
  
"perfect" he said "this is just a regular fighting position, Two block you hold it like this" he moved her hand almost to the end of the bar,  
  
"okay" said Jade "so if you were fighting, you would hold it like this" she moved her hands down to the position he had first taught her, "and then, if you were blocking, you would move this hand, to the end of the bar" she moved her other hand to the end of the bar,  
  
"right" said Slade, Jade moved her hands back into the first position, imitated swinging the bar, then quickly moved them into blocking position and held it at her forehead level, Surprised at how fast she learned, Slade smiled under his mask,  
  
"Good" he said "now, on with the test, you still need to use the fighting position to swing downward, but as you do, move your top hand up as the bar goes down"  
  
"right" said Jade, she imitated it, "like that?"  
  
"yes, perfect" said Slade, Jade walked over to the table, she raised the bar behind her shoulder, scared that she wouldn't succeed, she took in one, long, deep breath, she forced the bar downward, Closes her eyes with a "HI- Ya!" it cracked through the first one, the second one, the third one, the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, and, the seventh, she opened her eyes and looks at the fourteen board pieces on the floor, "ye-es!" she cheered "I did it!" Slade looked at the successful Jade, and felt something toward the happy girl, Pride.  
  
"Good, Jade" he said, he studied her and realized how much she had grown in the last six months, 'see?' he thought 'all you really needed was a good workout'  
  
"You think so?" said Jade happily brining him back to reality "you think I did good?"  
  
"yes" said Slade "quite impressive, now, get your rest, your going to need it for tomorrow"  
  
"Okay" said Jade "oh, you might want this back" she held out the bar  
  
"no" said Slade "that's yours, and bring it tomorrow"  
  
"really?" said Jade "wow, thanks!" she walked out of the room, when she reached section five she walked into her room, she sat down on her bed, the headquarters was quiet, and still, suddenly she realized she was still holding the staff Slade had given her, Jade got down on her hands and knees and put it under her bed, she was extremely anxious for tomorrow, she lied down on her bed and grabbed her CD player, she put her headphones on, she suddenly got an idea, while she wasn't training, she could always be practicing, she took her headphones off and slid off he bed and grabbed the staff.  
  
When she was done practicing, she put the staff back under her bed, she sat down on the edge of it, six months ago she probably would have had trouble even lifting the staff, now she could do tons of stuff with it, and she only had Slade to thank, He was acting a lot differently toward her lately, kinder, Jade remembered the first day of training, when she was struggling under the weight, he didn't even help her until she had dropped it, now he was praising her good work, showing her how to handle the staff, something about him was so familiar, he actually kind of reminded her of her, father. Jade shook her head,  
  
'I better get to sleep before I have anymore crazy suspicions' she thought, she lay down and rolled over and fell asleep quickly.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade walked down the hall, toward the training room, whatever Slade was planning for today she was extremely nervous about it, her Staff was in her right hand, she reached the door and opened it, Slade, as usual, was waiting for her, he had a Staff like hers, except his was a bit longer,  
  
"So" said Jade "what are we doing today?"  
  
"You" said Slade "are going to fight me"  
  
"Fight you?" said Jade, her voice sounding semi-interested  
  
"yes" said Slade  
  
"so in order to pass this test, I need to win?" said Jade  
  
"not exactly" said Slade "you need to manage to last at least twenty minutes without being rendered unconscious"  
  
"okay, so, if I don't get knocked cold, I pass?" said Jade  
  
"yes" said Slade,  
  
"well then" said Jade "lets get this over with"  
  
The room soon filled with the sound of metal clanging together,  
  
'she's pretty fast' thought Slade,  
  
'keep your eye on the weapon not the person' thought Jade, she held the bar just the way Slade showed her, she decided to use a move she had made up the night before, it would be risky thought because if she wasn't fast enough she could seriously get hurt, she dropped the bar down, he swung at her, she ducked and jumped behind him and hit him in the back with her staff, knocking him to the ground  
  
'yess! It worked!' thought Jade, 'Risky, yes, but any move that you purposely drop your guard is GOING to be risky'  
  
"good" said Slade, "but not good enough" in what seemed like an instant Slade was back on his feet, her swung his staff toward Jade's ankles she tripped and fell flat on her face, she groaned and shook her head, she looked up, surprised to see Slade's outstretched hand ready to help her up, she studied it for a second, then grabbed it,  
  
'why did I do that?' thought Slade, and he soon found himself lost in his own confused memories again.  
  
"why did you do THAT?" said Jade  
  
"well, we aren't enemies are we?" said Slade,  
  
"what about the test?" said Jade  
  
"you passed" said Slade  
  
"I did!?" said Jade happily, but on the inside she was very confused, something was just wrong here, it had barely even been ten minutes, and he was already saying she passed,  
  
"yes, you did" said Slade brining Jade back to reality,  
  
"awesome!" said Jade  
  
"besides that staff, there's something else you will need" said Slade  
  
"what?" said Jade  
  
"Stay here" said Slade, Jade nodded her head, Slade left the room, soon he came back with something under his arm, he held it up, it was a copper and black suit, it had a metal 'S' on it, and metal plating,  
  
"specially designed suit" said Slade, "bullet proof, fire proof, and acid proof"  
  
"cool" said Jade  
  
"only wear it on missions" said Slade handing it to her  
  
"right" said Jade  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
R&R  
  
Replies:  
  
PixieGirl13 : Yes, that was his family, but like I said there is going to be a huge twist in it! Heres a little hint, the little boy in the flashback is going to have a part in it too, now I better be quiet before I give the whole thing away!!! Oh and, yes, the titans will come in later on, more Robin than the others tho. 


	6. Jade's nightmare and her first Mission

Chapter Six: Jade's nightmare and Her first Mission  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade walked down a hall, there was a door at the end of it, Jinx had told her this door would have her family in it, she ran, it got farther away, she ran faster, faster, it just kept getting farther with every step that she took,  
  
"hey!" said Jade "where are you going!" she pounded faster down the hall, the door just got farther away, if she went faster, it disappeared faster,  
  
"please!" she said "I want to see my family again!" she ran after it, she started to tire, but she didn't give up, her sides hurt and she wanted to stop, the pain ran through her entire upper body, "come back!" she yelled, she slowed down, her eyes filled with tears, the stone walls started to chip, she stopped running and put her hands on her knees "please" she sobbed everything started shaking, a chunk of rock fell out of the wall, the floor split creating a huge dark hole, the door disappeared, the floor on the other side starting rising, Slade appeared on it, Jade looked up at him and extended her arm  
  
"help me!" she yelled, he just stared at her, "please!" she sobbed "help me!" he just stood there with his hands behind his back, "help me!" she screamed as the ceiling started caving in "Slade! Help me!" but it was too late, the ceiling caved in right on her.  
  
Jade sat bolt upright in bed, tears were streaming down her face, she wiped her face on the blanket,  
  
"just a bad dream, just a bad dream, just a bad dream" she repeated to herself quietly, she lied back down facing the wall, she cradled her head on her hand she stared at the wall, for all she really knew, her family was dead, 'JADE!' She heard someone yell in her head,  
  
"stop it, please" she said quietly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
The next day she found herself being woken up by Jinx,  
  
"hey!" she said "wake up!, Slade wants you"  
  
"wha?" said Jade half asleep, Jinx gave her a good, hard, push, Jade snapped into reality,  
  
"well, now that your alive, Slade wants you" said Jinx, Jade shook her head  
  
"what for?" she said  
  
"he didn't tell, but he said wear your uniform and bring your staff" said Jinx, Jade got out of bed, she pulled her staff and uniform out from underneath her bed, Jinx left the room, Jade changed into her uniform, she walked over to the mirror on the wall, she examined herself in it, it matched her black hair, overall, she didn't really look too bad in it, Jade grabbed her Staff and ran out into the hall, she trotted down the hall toward Slade's quarters, when she got there, she opened the door  
  
"Slade?" she said "you wanted me?"  
  
"Jade, yes" said Slade "come in" Jade slid in and shut the door behind her,  
  
"what is it?" said Jade  
  
"Jade" said Slade "do you think your ready for your first mission?"  
  
"Really?!" said Jade happily "oh, umm, I mean, yeah, probably"  
  
"good" said Slade  
  
"what do you want me to do?" asked Jade,  
  
"well, there is a weapon I am interested in, its called a particle cannon, it can fit around ones wrist, but it's hidden behind heavy security in the basement of the city museum"  
  
"why is it in the museum?" asked Jade  
  
"probably because that's the last place anyone would look" said Slade  
  
"well, that's true" said Jade, "how heavy is the security?"  
  
"theres only one guard, but the lasers are the thing you have to worry about, and, the Titans"  
  
"what if they don't find out I broke in, then I wont have to worry about them will I?" said Jade  
  
"if there is one thing I don't know about the Titans, it's how they seem to know when theres something wrong going on, so I can almost guarantee they will show up"  
  
"not like it would matter" said Jade crossing her arms and smiling "I can beat them anyways"  
  
"Don't let your ego cloud your common sense, Jade" said Slade "The Titans are a pretty powerful force, so be careful"  
  
"yeah, yeah, so when am I going?" said Jade  
  
"Tonight, too risky during the day" said Slade  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"I'm about to take out the guard" whispered Jade into a small headset communicator Slade had given her, as she ducked around a corner,  
  
"Okay, remember, be quiet, and stay low"  
  
"right" said Jade, she turned the corner, if the guard had turned around he would have seen her, she slowly snuck up behind him, she raised her staff  
  
"Don't look behind you!" she said, the guard whirled around before he knew what hit him Jade whammed him on the head with the staff, he fell to the ground unconscious, Slade, from his headquarters rolled his eyes  
  
"Jade" he said "you have to be serious"  
  
"sorry" said Jade laughing, she walked to the door, it was probably locked, so she bent back and kicked it open, there was tons of lasers, surrounding the Particle Cannon, which you could almost not see because of all the lasers,  
  
"I'm in" said Jade "how to you suppose I get by the lasers?"  
  
"walk through them" said Slade  
  
"walk through them?!" said Jade "but the alarm will go off"  
  
"I forgot to mention that lasers can't detect the suit, but do watch your head" said Slade  
  
"so the alarm wont go off, but if my head goes through one, then they will?" asked Jade  
  
"yes" said Slade, "now hurry"  
  
"right" said Jade, she stepped into the lasers ducking her head, she walked slowly through them, moving her head every now and then, until she reached the center, she walked over to the particle cannon, she studied it, then she grabbed it,  
  
"I have it" said Jade  
  
"then put it on" said Slade  
  
Jade fitted the cannon around her wrist, she examined it, then started walking back through the lasers,  
  
"mission accom-" started Jade, but just then, the Titans came running through the door,  
  
"it's the titans" said Jade quietly, "what do I do?"  
  
"fight" was Slade's reply  
  
Robin, on the other hand couldn't believe what he was seeing,  
  
'Jade?' he thought  
  
"umm, Robin?" said Cyborg "now would be a great time to tell us to go"  
  
"Oh yeah, Titans Go!" said Robin, They charged at Jade, who took out her staff, The titans attacked from all sides, she ducked out of the way of starbolts, random black glowing objects, sonic cannon blasts, birdarangs, and flying dinosaur tales, she looked up to see Starfire hovering five feet above her head, suddenly, a starbolt hit her arm, it burned, and really hurt  
  
"Ow!" said Jade "I'll get you for that!" she jumped up and whacked Starfire in the back with her staff, she fell to the ground, unconscious,  
  
"whoa, I didn't even hit her in the head, weakling" said Jade, suddenly, another blast came flying her way, she looked up, it was Cyborg,  
  
"hey, watch it!" said Jade  
  
"your, the bad guy, I'm not supposed to watch it" said Cyborg shooting at her, Jade couldn't get close to him without behind hit, and she almost was, she informed Slade of this problem,  
  
"theres a tear gas bomb in your belt" said Slade through the communicator "pocket Six"  
  
Jade reached into the pocket, dodging more blasts and hits from the other titans, and pulled out a small circular object, she through it at the ground toward Cyborg, who started coughing and fell to the ground unconscious,  
  
"cool" said Jade, she pulled out two more and through them toward Raven and Beast Boy, gas filled the air and Jade couldn't see through it,  
  
"Jade, get out of the way of the gas" said Slade, Jade stepped back, a loud crash indicated that an unconscious dinosaur just fell to the ground, the smoke cleared, revealing Robin standing several feet away from his friends,  
  
'he looks familiar' thought Jade  
  
"Four down, one to go" she said  
  
Slade didn't even need to ask who is was,  
  
"I don't want to hurt you" said Robin "just tell me why you are working for Slade"  
  
'he sounds familiar too' thought Jade, she dismissed the thought,  
  
"I'm working for Slade, because I can"she said , her staff in her hand and ready to go  
  
"Okay then, your obviously not talking" said Robin  
  
"Gee, what tipped you off" said Jade  
  
"Jade, don't fight him, theres a hand taser in pocket eight, it'll stun him, then get out of there" said Slade  
  
"why not fight him?" whispered Jade  
  
"because you don't have time, backup is probably on the way" said Slade,  
  
"fine" said Jade she reached back into her pocket and pulled out a taser, she raised her Staff, Robin raised his, Jade charged at him, when she was close enough, she whipped the taser out and shocked him with it, he fell to the floor, and Jade ran out of the room  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
R&R!!!!!! 


	7. The Siblings who were Torn Apart

Chapter Seven: The Siblings who were torn apart Disclaimuh: I do not own the teen titans  
  
Replies:  
  
PixieGirl13: Yep, you pretty much guessed it, but theres a bit more to it than that, it's still going to have another twist  
  
elvesmagic010: Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Robin lay awake in bed that night, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, it was about midnight, he knew he wouldn't sleep, he couldn't not with Jade on his mind, or who he thought was Jade, 'it can't be her' he thought, 'but, it seemed so much like her, her voice, her face, her hair, except, she's not small and weak anymore, well, she could have gotten stronger' He sighed heavily, still staring at the ceiling 'what is going on' he couldn't help but think, he had a flashback of one of the many times he had saved his sister  
  


* * *

  
"Jade stay away from the edge of the dock" he told his six-year-old sister, who was standing at the edge of a fishing dock, while the whole family was having a picnic in the field by the dock, the dock was almost hidden by the weeds around the edge of the field  
  
"okay" said Jade as she walked over to her brother, "lets go to the other side of the fence"  
  
"okay, why not" said Robin, the walked over to the picnic blanket "I'm going to take Jade over to the other side of the fence" he said to his parents  
  
"be careful of that barbed wire" said their father  
  
"yeah, we will" him and Jade walked toward the fence, Jade fumbled with her blue bandana every now and then, when they got there, Robin picked Jade up by her shoulder's and lifted her over the fence "weeee" she said, Robin climbed over the fence, careful to avoid the barbed wire spikes,  
  
"lets go to the brook!" said Jade  
  
"Jade, that's way too far away, and it's way out there in the woods" said Robin  
  
"I don't care" said Jade  
  
"lets just go to the end of the field" said Robin, Jade kicked the ground,  
  
"Fine" she said, Her and Robin walked to the end of the field, she picked a flower every now and then, but would only drop it to go and pick another one, Robin laughed, Jade looked up at him, and then shoved the flower in his face, "have it" she said laughing,  
  
"no, no, you keep it" said Robin,  
  
"Okay" said Jade, she put it in her hair and then looked back up at Robin "do I look pretty?" she said  
  
"no, your really ugly" said Robin  
  
"Heyyyyyy" said Jade  
  
"I'm just kidding, you do look pretty" said Robin, Jade smiled, then she laughed  
  
"well, we're at the end of the field, should we go back?" said Robin  
  
"Okay, I'll race you!" said Jade, she turned around and started running, Robin ran slower on purpose, Jade's feet crunched against the yellow fall grass, she reached the fence, she turned around and waved her arms, "I won, I won!" she yelled, still waving her arms,  
  
"Jade watch out for the wire!" said Robin, but it was too late, Jade's forearm scraped against the wire spikes, Jade yelled in pain, she dropped on the ground crying, Robin rushed over to her, she was holding her arm,  
  
"let me see it" he said Jade showed him her arm, it was cut deeply, and it was bleeding,  
  
"gimme your bandana" said Robin, he reached up and grabbed Jade's bandana, he tied it around her cut, "oww, that hurts, let go" said Jade, "this will help it" said Robin, he tightened it and then said "Okay, I'm going to give you a piggy back ride to mom and dad, then they will take it from there"  
  
"Okay" said Jade, Robin lifted her over the fence then climbed over it and bent down, Jade climbed onto his back and he carried her back to their parents.  
  


* * *

  
Robin sighed, he rolled over and stared at the wall  
  
::Slade's Headquarters, Jade's Room::  
  
She wasn't sleeping either,  
  
'why was he so familiar' she thought 'who is he, I can't seem to put my finger on it, who was he, Think, Jade, Think, no, that couldn't have been, Robin, no way, man, I need some sleep' she turned over, she still couldn't help but wonder, who he was, she sighed, she got out of bed and walked over to the mirror on the wall, she looked different from the last time she really studied herself, 'question is, who am I?'  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Short Chapter, prepare yourself for the next chapter, really shocking ending and big twist!!!! R&R 


	8. Her Next Mission

Chapter eight: The new Mission  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade  
  
Replies:  
  
Oni Lord: Thanks!!! Please keep reading,  
  
Yu Mutou: No actually, the name was originally going to be "Winter" but for some reason I changed it to Jade, but she is kind of like Jade from Jackie Chan isn't she?? Anyways, thanks for your review and keep reading!  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade was sparring with Jinx in the training room, it had been three days since her last mission, she had been thinking more and more about the boy she had met there, possibly her older brother, the confusion and brainracking she had done for the last three days had been really stressful and she suspected she was just overreacting and that he was NOT Robin, but why couldn't she get her mind off it? She wondered if that wasn't Robin, where he was now, dead? Foster home? Adopted? But she stopped wondering as a fist came flying straight into her face she fell over and hit the ground with a Thud, "oww" she said as she rubbed her cheek.  
  
"if you were in a REAL fight, not paying attention could cause you some serious damage" said Jinx  
  
"no really?" said Jade, she sighed, "I've just had something on my mind lately"  
  
"like what?"  
  
"nothing" said Jade, and at that, she got up and left the room. She walked down the hall toward her room, her feet padded against the stone-tile floor, she came to her room and opened the door, she stepped in, closed the door behind her, she flopped onto her back, she sighed and closed her eyes, she thought about Robin for awhile before she fell asleep, she had a strange dream:  
  
She was drowning in water, her older brother was standing on the same water she was drowning in about ten feet away from her, he looked like he was sleeping, or unconscious, but he was standing, Jade tried to yell and wake him up, but when she opened her mouth no sound came out, she splashed the water around, she was struggling to keep her head above the surface, she tried yelling again, she splashed the water at her brother but no effect, she was getting tired, but he just stood there, his head down, his eyes closed, Jade's head slipped underwater and she began to sink, down, down, down,  
  
"HELP!!" she yelled, how was it that she could yell underwater and not above??? She couldn't move anymore, she just kept sinking, she tried to kick up but she couldn't move her feet, or her whole body, she hit the sandy bottom, she lie there, for some reason she didn't pass out because of the inability to breathe, suddenly she felt herself sinking into the sand! She tried to struggle but remembered she couldn't move, she opened her mouth to scream, but this time nothing came out, sand covered her face and she felt herself falling, as if the floor were hollow, she kept falling, falling, falling, suddenly she heard a voice,  
  
"Jade Wake up!" the voice was familiar, "your dreaming! Wake up, now!" Jade opened her eyes expecting to see Jinx, but was surprised when she saw – Slade, she shook her head and sat up,  
  
"what are you doing here?" she asked, Slade, suddenly asking himself the same question, went red under his mask, he didn't know what to say!,  
  
"I, uhh, heard you say help, and I thought something was wrong" he said quickly  
  
"oh" said Jade,  
  
"it doesn't matter, I have another mission for you anyways" said Slade  
  
"really? This soon?" said Jade  
  
"that's something you'll have to get used to" said Slade "now meet me in my quarters once your in your uniform" said Slade, at that, he turned around and left the room, Jade slid her feet over the edge of the bed, she stretched, and yawned, then she slid of the bed and knelt down and grabbed her staff and uniform, she quickly changed and grabbed the staff and headed out the door, she ran down the hall and toward Slade's quarters, she got that, she knocked twice and opened it and slid in, she closed it behind her.  
  
"I'm here" she said  
  
"Good" said Slade "I honestly have to congratulate you on your first mission, but the next one is going to be much, much, harder"  
  
"what is it?" asked Jade  
  
"I want you to assassinate the leader of the Teen Titans" said Slade, this came as a shock to Jade,  
  
"why?" she asked  
  
"because with the leader gone, I will have an advantage over them" said Slade  
  
"Oh, I see" said Jade uneasily  
  
"is something wrong?" asked Slade  
  
"No" said Jade  
  
"So then" said Slade "will you do it?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do it" said Jade  
  
"Okay, good, here's the plan, to lure them to you, brake into the jewelry store, and when they get there, take out his friends first, then go for the kill, do not, I repeat, do not hesitate"  
  
"Don't worry" said Jade "I wont"  
  
"Good" said Slade 'excellent' he thought 'now with Robin out of the way, Jade will soon be, all mine' 


	9. I know who you are

Chapter Nine: I know who you are  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade  
  
Replies:  
  
alygny: Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading!  
  
Tamaran Girl: Thanks!!!! Read away!  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
'well, theres only way I can find out if it's her' said Robin, leaning on a table in the evidence room, 'if there's scar on the back of her arm, then it's her' Suddenly, Cyborg's voice came over the intercom, "yo Robin, trouble at the jewelry store, it's our little friend again"  
  
"Move out, I'll catch up" said Robin  
  
"right" said Cyborg, The Titans headed out the door and Robin soon followed, when they got to the scene, Jade was waiting for them  
  
"oh, hi Titans, I've been waiting for you" she said  
  
"I'm sure you have" said Robin taking out his staff, "Titans, Go!" The titans, once again, crashed into battle with Jade, she did her best to avoid Robin till the end, but every move that he made reminded her more and more of her big brother, just as she took out Raven, Robin's staff slammed into her back,  
  
"OW!" she yelled, Robin, from behind her grabbed her wrist pulled her sleeve up a little, and looked at her arm, there WAS a scar there, that meant it was her, since Robin did it all so fast it seemed like he had done it by accident, pulling up her sleeve. Jade whirled around and hit Robin in the side, he took out a birdarang and threw it at her hand, it hit her, it cut her hand, "ouch!" she said as she started to bleed, she looked at the cut, it was pretty deep, she raised her staff and whammed Robin in the side extremely hard he fell to the ground, she put her foot on his chest, as blood dripped to the ground from her hand, she raised her staff, he groaned in pain, she studied his face, she shook her head, he stared back at her, her hands started shaking, he seemed so much like him, especially his hair, 'You have orders to follow, Jade' she thought, she stared down at him, she couldn't do it. She put her staff down, kicked him in the side, then turned around and walked away.  
  
::Slade's Headquarters::  
  
"Did you complete the mission, Jade?" said Slade as Jade walked into his quarters, Jade didn't say anything, she just looked at the floor as she held her hurt hand, Slade got the message.  
  
"why not?" said Slade turning around in his chair  
  
"they were too powerful, if maybe I could get their leader alone-"  
  
"that isn't going to happen, his friends will stick by him no matter what, next time, Jade, if your overpowered, use your brain instead of your head, you have other weapons besides that staff you know"  
  
"next time? You mean-"  
  
"you get one more chance" said Slade "Now go to the Med room and get that hand patched up"  
  
Jade walked down the hall toward her room, after she had gotten her hand sterilized and wrapped up, she had one more chance, 'You have to do this Jade, It's not him, it's just somebody like him, and plus, you have orders to carry out, and you can't let that get in your way'  
  
::Titans Tower::  
  
Everyone except Robin was talking about the previous battle, when "man who is she" came up, Robin broke in  
  
"I know who she is" said Robin "she's my sister"  
  
"your what????" said Cyborg  
  
"You heard me, my sister, Jade"  
  
"Jade? Robin you never told us you had a sister" said Raven  
  
"you never asked" said Robin  
  
Everyone was silent, there was a strange eeriness in the room, finally Robin said "I have to get her away from Slade"  
  
::Jade's room, Time: 1:00 Am::  
  
More nightmare's filled her mind as she tossed and turned in bed, mumbling something every now and then, the dream she was having was more of a flashback:  
  
She stood on the edge of the dock looking down into the clear water, minoe's were swimming around, she knelt down and put her finger in the water, the minoes swam around it, every now and then nibbling on it,  
  
"Jade, how many times do I need to tell you to stay away from the edge of the dock" said Robin,  
  
"Sorry" said Jade, but as she began to turn around and get up, her foot slipped and she fell into the water, she screamed  
  
"JADE!!!" yelled Robin, he dove into the water and grabbed her around the waste, it wasn't that deep but it was over Jade's head and she couldn't swim, Robin swam the few feet to the dock and lifted her up onto it, then he crawled up himself  
  
"I told you to stay away from the edge of the dock!!" he shouted  
  
"I'm sorry!" sobbed Jade  
  
"Don't do it again!" shouted Robin  
  
"I'm sorry! Stop yelling at me!" sobbed Jade  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at you" said Robin "you just scared me"  
  
"I'm sorry" repeated Jade  
  
"Don't be sorry" said Robin  
  
Jade woke up, she remembered that day better than any other day, she stared at the ceiling as she lay in a tangle of blankets, she examined her bandaged hand, she sighed and turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
::Titans Tower, Three Days later::  
  
The alarm went off and the titans rushed into the room, the monitor came on, and sure enough Jade was luring them into another trap, the bank  
  
"looks like your sis is causing more trouble" said Cyborg  
  
"I'd hate to hurt her, but she has to be stopped" said Robin "move out"  
  
Jade waited around for the Titans to show up, finally they did, and she walked slowly out the bank door, with her staff in her hand, again, avoiding looking at Robin.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
R&R! 


	10. Do You Remember Me?

Chapter Ten: Do you remember Me?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade  
  
Replies:  
  
Forgotten Love: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, keep reading!  
  
Theres a quick note I need to give, in the last chapter there was a little typo, when it said "use your brain instead of your head" is SHOULD have said "use your brain instead of your strength" well, that's settled  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade stared at the Titans, avoiding all contact with their leader, she would finish him off after she was done taking out his friends, Jade gripped her staff, waiting for something to happen,  
  
"well, who's gonna make the first move Jade?" said Robin, Jade gasped, how did he know her name? how? He probably just found out somehow, Jade dismissed the thought,  
  
"I will" said Jade and she charged at the Titans, they charged back at her, Jade rammed her staff right into a wolf Beast Boy's nose, then knocked him on the head, he fell to the ground unconscious, Robin charged but she just rammed the staff into his stomach, he fell to the ground holding his stomach, Next was Raven, Jade, faster than lightning, took out her taser and stunned Raven, who fell to the ground, next was Cyborg, he loaded up his sonic cannon, Jade took out smokescreen pellets, she dropped one on the ground and a grey mist filled the air, Cyborg put down his guard,  
  
"hey, where-" but then, Jade came running out of the mist, she hit Cyborg on the back of the neck and he fell to the ground, next was Starfire, Jade reached into the belts very back pocket and took out a grenade, which was small enough to hold in her palm, she through it at Starfire who screamed and went flying through the air in the explosion  
  
"STARFIRE!" yelled Robin, Jade stopped, "JADE!" she heard someone yell in her head, she had a flashback: cold water, couldn't swim, a yell, "JADE!" / "STARFIRE!" / "JADE!" / "STARFIRE!" / "JADE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jade's staff dropped to the ground, "it IS him" she said, she turned around and ran around a corner,  
  
'no' thought Robin as he watched Jade disappear around the corner 'I'm not going to lose her again'  
  
Jade ran down an alley way which branched onto another one, she ran down that one, she kept running until she came to an alley way with a fence at the end of it, a dead-end, she ran over the fence and leaned her back against it, she slid to the ground, she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into them, "I think, that I lost him" she panted, or so she thought  
  
"Gothcha"  
  
Jade quickly looked up, sitting on top of the fence, sure enough, was Robin, Jade Started to get up but Robin said  
  
"please don't run away" Jade stopped as Robin dropped down next to her  
  
"Jade, do you remember me?" he said, Jade started crying, she put her face in her knees again  
  
"yes" she sobbed  
  
"Jade, don't cry" said Robin "I just wanna know what's going on, why are you with Slade?"  
  
Jade paused, she thought it over, that was a question, that even she didn't know, it had just hit her, why WAS she with Slade?? She never really thought about how she all of the sudden ended up his right hand man, or, girl,  
  
"I, I , I don't know" said Jade "I really don't know, I was being chased by androids, then I fell over and hit my head, then I woke up in his headquarters, and then he said he was going to train me, and it made me a lot stronger, and next thing I knew I was following orders from him"  
  
"and he told you to attack us?" said Robin  
  
"no" said Jade, putting her face back into her knees, "he told me, to kill you" Robin looked a bit, shocked, but he regained himself and said  
  
"do you know why?" said Robin  
  
"no" said Jade, for awhile there was a long silence, it was getting dark, clouds were closing in overhead,  
  
"how am I going to explain this to him" said Jade  
  
"what do you mean?" said Robin  
  
"well, he gave me two chances, this was my last one and I can't kill you now, what's he going to do?"  
  
"wait, Jade, your not still with him are you?" said Robin  
  
"I don't think I really have a choice Robin" said Jade,  
  
"Jade, you can't, I wont let you" said Robin  
  
"I don't have a choice and neither do you!" said Jade, she got up and started running away, down the alley ways, it started pouring, Jade just ran as fast as she could, she got back to the battleground, she picked up her staff, she kept running.  
  
"No, Jade, come back!" yelled Robin as he ran down the alley's, trying to find his sister, she was no where in sight, "Jade, no, not again" said Robin. 


	11. Robin or Slade?

Chapter Eleven: Robin or Slade?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade  
  
Rated for swearing  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
'Why would Slade want Jade' thought Robin as he paced restlessly around his room 'there is absolutely no way he could have known that she's my sister, unless he can read minds, there is no way, unless, Slade didn't find Jade, Jade found Slade' he slammed his hand against the wall, what was going on here? Jade actually seemed like she WANTED to be with Slade, but why? It was all so confusing, but all Robin knew was that if Jade stayed with Slade, she was getting herself into deep water, and soon wouldn't be able to get out.  
  
Jade walked down the hall toward Slade's quarters, he was expecting her to come in with good news that she had fulfilled the mission, but when he heard otherwise, what was he going to do? Jade was nervous, she couldn't stand it, as she reached the door she took a deep breath and just as she was about to open the door, she heard voices from inside, one she recognized as Slade, the other one she didn't recognize, probably one of his servants,  
  
"But sir, why Jade?" said The servant  
  
"because, she's the only I think who is able to defeat Robin" said Slade  
  
"But Mr. Slade, what if she can't do it, what if she finds out that Robin is her brother?"  
  
"I don't believe she will" said Slade "and besides, when she is done with Robin, I am done with her"  
  
Jade's body filled with rage, that basterd, he had known all along, he WAS just using her, why hadn't she seen it? Was it because he had been so nice to her? Because Jade was too diluted in the thought of getting stronger? But that didn't matter, Jade was just too blinded by anger.  
  
"Mr. Slade –"  
  
At that same second, Jade burst through the door, "You!" she screamed pointing at Slade, "You Liar! I trusted you! And you were using me all along! How could you?! How come you sent me to kill Robin?! You knew all along that he was my brother!"  
  
"Jade, no, that's not tr-" Slade's voice sounded, worried, and scared, but Jade was too angry to notice  
  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed "I don't want to hear it from you! You liar!" she pulled out her staff and held it in fighting position, calmly, Slade walked over to her, he motioned for the servant to leave the room, he listened and quietly left, "Jade" said Slade "listen to me"  
  
"NO!" yelled Jade, she rammed the staff right into his stomach he fell over backwards, "unless your giving me answers! SHUT UP!"  
  
And as quickly as lightning, Slade got up, grabbed Jade's staff out of her hand, and pinned her to the wall by her shoulder with one hand, she winced, "You may be slightly better than Robin, Jade, But you are not, better than me, what did I say about your ego clouding your common sense?, now if you listen to me, I may give you some answers, or you can continue to be an immature little brat and make this a lot harder for yourself" he pushed down harder on her shoulder at the phrase "a lot harder for yourself" Jade stared into his eyes, trying to make herself look as fearless as she possibly could, and tried to hide the pain that was running through her shoulder,  
  
"fine" she said "then start talking" Slade let go of her, Jade rubbed her shoulder,  
  
"The reason I told him those things is because the only people who can know how valuable you are to me, is you, and myself" said Slade "happy now?"  
  
"so you lied?" said Jade  
  
"yes" said Slade "I did"  
  
"well there's still the fact that you sent me to kill Robin, unless you come up with a damn good explanation for that, I am NEVER forgiving you"  
  
"Me and Robin are enemies" said Slade "that's why"  
  
"but you KNEW he was my brother!" said Jade  
  
"yes, he WAS your brother, but your with me now, and you have to let go of that, Robin is my enemy, AND yours"  
  
"No he's not, he's my brother, he has ALWAYS been there for me!" said Jade  
  
"really?" said Slade "what about when those androids were chasing you? Was HE there for you? No, I was, what about when you needed to get stronger? Was HE there for you? No, I was"  
  
"you were only there for me once, that was when I needed to get stronger, those androids you saved me from were YOURS, do you honestly think I am that stupid?"  
  
"no, your not that stupid, but think of this, if your with me, you have all your chances in the world to become powerful, you see, if your with ME, I am not afraid to let you get stronger than myself, from what I know of Robin, if you were with HIM, he would be afraid that you would get stronger than him, he wouldn't let you go over a certain amount, so he can always be one step ahead, he's just too afraid of letting someone get stronger than him, I, am not, you see, if you stay here, then you can have a chance to take my place, you can become stronger than myself, AND Robin, you could have anything you wanted, now show your REAL strength, and make up your mind, go with Robin and turn down such an open opportunity for power, or stay here, and grab what's right there in front of you"  
  
Jade was silent, Slade was right, after years of being weak and helpless, he was the one who made her strong, and if she stayed with him, she COULD get even more stronger, but her and her brother had always been there by each other, it would be so hard to leave him, but like Slade had said, this chance was right there in front of her, turning it down would be foolish,  
  
"well?" said Slade  
  
"Okay" said Jade "I'll stay with you"  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
phew, eleven chapters already, I have like three endings in mind and I'm trying to figure out which one to use, well, I'll figure it out R&R! 


	12. Slade's other Secret

Chapter Twelve: Another Secret Of Slade's  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade,  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade swung her staff, as she practiced in her room, it had been almost two weeks since her last encounter with Robin, she hardly ever slept, when she did, it was a nightmare filled restless sleep, she swung her staff at the air, the image in the mirror caught her eye, she stared at herself for a long time, she put her staff on the ground and walked up to the mirror, she pressed her hand against it, the girl on the other side pressed her hand against it too, Jade stared into her own eyes for a long time with her hand pressed against it, there was just a small, thin, piece of glass separating the two girls, she wondered if the girl in the mirror could see her, or if she was just a reflection in a piece of glass, Jade pressed her hand harder against the glass, as if she wanted to fall through it. She sighed and turned around and grabbed her staff and slid it under her bed. Then she sat on it, she stared at the wall, she suddenly found herself curious as to why Slade hated Robin so much, he must have done something to him in the past.  
  
"I could always go snooping in Slade's files" said Jade quietly to herself, at first, she was joking, but then she thought, that was actually a possibility, she could sneak into the file room at night, and look up Robin.  
  
'and plus, like Slade said, I AM with him now, so that gives me a right to know, I guess' she sighed, it would be risky, but it wasn't a bad idea.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade walked down the hall, being as quiet as possible, every now and then looking over her shoulder when she reached a door that had "file room" carved into it, she opened it, surprised it wasn't locked, she hit the light switch, inside was a large computer screen, she walked over to it, there was a keyboard, Jade pressed the "on" button, the screen turned on, and on it was a little box where you type in, and above it said "Please Enter the Password"  
  
"great" said Jade, she typed in "Slade"  
  
"Access Denied"  
  
"ummm" said Jade "thetitanssuck"  
  
"access denied"  
  
"lets see..." said Jade "sillyputty"  
  
"access denied"  
  
"ihatethetitans"  
  
access denied  
  
Jade stopped to think for a moment, what was Slade's most biggest, mysterious, future, she snapped her fingers and typed "mask"  
  
"access denied"  
  
"GRRRRRR" she growled "what about.... Hiddenidentity"  
  
"access denied"  
  
Jade got annoyed, "ihatethetitanssomuchgoddammitiwishtheywouldalljustdiieeeeeee"  
  
"access approved"  
  
Letters appeared on the screen, above that it said "click on the letter referring to the file you wish to find" Jade moved the mouse to "R" and clicked on it, she scrolled down until she came to "Robin" and she clicked on that and a window opened, she read the information  
  
Jade read the whole profile, she was shocked to see EVERYTHING about Robin in there, from when he was born, to what school he went to, to what friends he had, to what siblings, his parents names, how he and Jade got separated from them, how him and the titans got together, everything was right there in this one file  
  
"how does Slade know all this" said Jade "There are things in here that only us and our parents....could.........know" suddenly it hit Jade, it was all right there in front of her, the kindness, the second chances, helping her get stronger, her value to him, all the information on Robin, It was so obvious,  
  
'.....You could even say I know more about you than you do....."  
  
"Slade's my father" said Jade quietly, under her breath, suddenly she heard footsteps, she pressed the power button, she ducked behind a wooden crate in the corner of the room, the footsteps got closer, suddenly she remembered something, the lights, they were on! The footsteps got closer, she wouldn't have time to turn them off, she crossed her fingers and hoped that whoever it was wouldn't come in here, the footsteps stopped, right outside of the door. A knot formed in Jade's stomach, she clenched her eyes shut  
  
"don't come in here, don't come in here, don't come in here, don't come in here....." she whispered quietly, then, she heard the footsteps continue down the hall, she let out a sigh of relief she waited for the footsteps to disappear then she got up, turned the lights off, and walked back to her room.  
  
She sat on her bed and thought for a moment, "If he's our father, why does he want Robin dead?" she said to herself, she dropped onto her back, she wouldn't sleep, she knew that for sure, so she just stared at the ceiling.  
  
::Titans Tower::  
  
"So, she said that Slade told her to kill you?" said Raven  
  
"Yes, I'm not sure why, but I think Jade WANTS to be with him" said Robin  
  
"uhh, why?" said Cyborg  
  
"I have no clue" said Robin "but one things for sure, this isn't like her, she never liked to hurt anything, or anyone, something's definitely wrong"  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
R&R! 


	13. untitled

Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade  
  
Replies:  
  
Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3: Thanks for your comments!! Please keep reading!  
  
Bluewolfgirl: Thanks for reviewing, keep reading!!!  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade sat on her bed, she wasn't sure if she could face Slade now that she knew he was her father, it was just weird, she wasn't sure if she could go near him, she SHOULD have WANTED to be with him now that she knew it, but for some reason, she didn't think she could, she was still wondering about why he wanted to kill Robin, something was wrong here, the profile she saw never told what Robin had done to Slade, but little did she know, that the reason Slade wanted Robin dead, the reason he hated him, all that, circled around her.  
  
And as if she wasn't stressing enough over the whole situation, Jinx came in the room, Rolled her eyes, and said "Slade wants ya" then left. Jade sighed, she wasn't sure if she wear her uniform or not, so she did anyways, she stalled as she walked down the hall, as slowly as would be seen normal, eventually, she reached Slade's door, she took a deep breath, knocked twice, then stepped in, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" she said looking at the floor  
  
"yes" said Slade, he turned around and noticed that she wasn't looking at him, "You seem troubled" he said,  
  
"I'm fine" she said  
  
"well, what I called you in here for was to tell you that you've been assigned to another mission"  
  
"cool" said Jade dully still looking at the floor "what is it?"  
  
"you remember the particle cannon right?" said Slade  
  
"uh-huh" said Jade still staring at the floor, Slade knew something was wrong but didn't ask,  
  
"well, this mission is similar, but instead of a weapon, it's data, there is a disk located in a safe in the City hall, which has all the entrances and exits to Titans Tower, all secret passages, everything you could need to know, I want it"  
  
"I'm not getting it" said Jade flatly  
  
"excuse me?" said Slade "what did you say?"  
  
Jade looked up, "I'm not getting it" she said  
  
"and, why, may I ask, not?" said Slade  
  
"Because-"  
  
"It'll endanger Robin?" said Slade "I told you, you have to let go of that, he's your ENEMY now!"  
  
"Shut up!" said Jade "if you want it so bad, get it yourself!"  
  
"No" said Slade "your going to get it, and I'm going to make you"  
  
"Oh, really?" said Jade  
  
"Jade, what has gotten into you? You seem to be making me out for a coward, well, I'll tell you one thing, I am not, and I WILL make you get that disk"  
  
"you don't have to guts to MAKE me" said Jade, Slade walked over to her, and leaned over her  
  
"you really think that?" said Slade  
  
"yeah, I do" said Jade getting in his face, and out of no where, Slade took out a Taser-like device and stuck it into her side, it shocked her, he kept it there,  
  
"are you going to do the mission for me?" said Slade as Jade yelled in pain  
  
"stop it!" screamed Jade  
  
"well?" said Slade  
  
"okay, fine I'll do it!" she yelled "just stop it!"  
  
"Good" said Slade he pulled it away, Jade dropped to the ground, holding her side,  
  
"we're leaving for the city hall, tonight" said Slade  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Short chapter, yes, but chapter fourteen is on it's way! 


	14. Runs in the Family

Chapter Fourteen: Runs in the family  
  
*buries head in pillow and sobs* END OF SEASON TWO!!!! WHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA, man, that really sucks, o well, there is going to have to be a season three because there is still some unaired episodes, like Betrayal and Aftershocks, so yeah, anyways, on with the fic:  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade  
  
Replies:  
  
Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3: Well, actually I was thinking about making a sequel to it, and that would answer how they got separated and why Slade went bad, but the interesting part is that both questions have the same answer, but I am not going to give anymore away! And there will probably be about seventeen chapters in all, thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade walked slowly down the hall toward the locked door in city hall, her back was against the wall as she edged down it, it was quiet, when she finally reached the door, it was bolted shut,  
  
"what do I do?" said Jade through her headset, "it's bolted shut, I can't kick it open"  
  
"plant a grenade on it" said Slade  
  
"but what if the explosion attracts attention?" said Jade  
  
"the Titans are going to show up anyways" said Slade  
  
"you don't know that" said Jade,  
  
"well, it may attract attention, but plant it anyways" said Slade  
  
"whatever" sighed Jade she took out a grenade and set it between the chain and the doorknob, then ran back to about halfway down the hall, a second passed and the grenade exploded the lock and chain broke, Jade walked over and kicked the door open, in the center of the room, floating in an energy field was a blue disk, Jade started toward it, she walked slowly, when she reached the energy field, she was unsure about getting the disk  
  
"what if the energy field has some sort of alarm thing on it, or it shocks me or something" said Jade  
  
"I told you, it wont be able to sense the suit"  
  
"oh, right" said Jade she reached in and grabbed the disk, she put it in her pocket and started out the door, but, like all the other times, The titans showed up,  
  
"get outta my way!" said Jade  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Jade, just give us the disk" said Robin  
  
"I don't want to hurt you either, but I'm just following orders" said Jade "so get out of my way"  
  
"give us the disk and maybe we will" said Cyborg  
  
All eyes were on Robin now, his fists and his teeth were clenched, "Titans, Go" he said. The titans, all except Robin charged at Jade, She decided just to run instead of fight, she dodged cannons, starbolts, random flying object, and Rhino's, when she managed to get past the titans, there was still one more in her way, Robin. Jade stopped narrowed her eyes, and said "move"  
  
"No" said Robin  
  
"don't make me hurt you" said Jade  
  
"Jade, fight him" said Slade,  
  
"Jade, I want some answers, why are you still with Slade, why are you still following orders, why don't you come with us?" said Robin, Jade couldn't possibly tell him about the father thing because Slade would hear her, so she said "because if was with you your ego wouldn't let me get any stronger! You would be too afraid of me getting stronger than you!"  
  
"Jade your already strong!" said Robin "haven't you realized that?"  
  
"yes, but I want to be stronger than I already am and you wont let me do that!" said Jade  
  
"how in the world do you know?!" said Robin  
  
"Cause Slade told me!" shouted Jade  
  
"are you going to believe anything he says? You don't even know who he is, you know who I am, I'm your brother, and you've known me since the day you were born! Why would you believe Slade over me???!"  
  
"because-" said Jade, "Cause, Cause he wouldn't lie to me!"  
  
"how do you know that?!" said Robin  
  
"Robin, just let me pass!" said Jade  
  
"No, I won't!" said Robin  
  
"fight him Jade" repeated Slade  
  
"shut up!" said Jade she ripped off the headset and crushed it with her foot,  
  
"damn her!" shouted Slade from his headquarters  
  
"Robin, get out of my way" said Jade "I don't want to have to hurt you"  
  
"I can tell by the look on your face your hiding something, now what is it?" said Robin  
  
"I'm not telling you, I can't!" said Jade, Robin started walking toward her, "Jade, what is it?" he said,  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to do this" said Jade, she took out her staff and hit Robin on the back of the neck and ran down the hall.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"I got the disk" said Jade walking into Slade's quarters, he looked angry  
  
"what?" said Jade angrily "I got the disk for you!"  
  
"yes, but you refused to fight when I told you to, and you cut off communication to me by breaking your headset, and you talked to Robin, like a brother, NOT an enemy"  
  
"sounded like I was talking to him like an enemy to me!" said Jade  
  
"well you weren't!" said Slade  
  
"geez, I got you the disk, isn't that good enough?!" said Slade  
  
"no, because you were given other orders and they weren't followed!" said Slade, Jade took out the disk and gave it to him, he walked over to the computer and put it in, then said "your just as stubborn and arrogant as Robin"  
  
"runs in the family doesn't it?" Jade said quietly  
  
"what was that?" said Slade  
  
"nothing" said Jade  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Whoa, Fourteen chapters, I don't think I would have been able to make it this far without all your reviews, you guys ROCK! Thanks so much!!!! 


	15. Slade's Tear

Chapter Fifteen: Slade's tear  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade  
  
Replies:  
  
blackfire-the-best: thanks for your review, I hope you've survived so far!  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
That night, instead of sleeping, Slade was sitting in his quarters staring at the wall, what had gotten into Jade? She was different lately, she seemed to showing a lot less respect for Slade, it probably all had to do with Robin. She seemed less and less controllable as time went by, he would have to do something to get her back in his grip again, there was always some way he could put probes inside of her, 'I don't want to hurt her, though' thought Slade, there was always the option of putting probes inside of Robin, but if he did end up killing Robin if Jade didn't listen to him then it was just turn her against him completely, so that wasn't an option, maybe she had already turned against him, Slade got nervous, he stood up and walked out of the room, he walked down the hall toward section five, he was just too nervous and he had to check and see if Jade was still there, when he reached her door he slid it open a little, she was lying on her bed with her head at the foot of her bed, her foot and her arm were hanging over the side of her bed, Happy that she was still there, Slade stepped in the room and walked over to the bed, he was about five feet away from it, He couldn't help but notice that Jade looked kind of – cute. He shook his head to get the thought out, Jade's head rolled onto its side in her sleep, so she was facing him, she made a noise in her sleep, she moved her arm up onto the bed, Slade could tell she was about to wake up so he took one last look at her and then left.  
  
The next morning Jade woke up with an uneasy feeling, like someone had been watching her for a period of time, she yawned, that was the best she had slept in ages, dismissing the thought of being watched, she decided that she needed to do something, so she got up out of bed and opened the door, she walked down the hall toward Slade's quarters, it was quiet in the headquarters, she was sure Slade was already awake, when she got there, just to make sure, she knocked and waited for an answer.  
  
"Identify yourself" came Slade's voice  
  
"It's me, Jade" said Jade  
  
"you may enter" said Slade, Jade opened the door and stepped in, she quietly closed it behind her.  
  
"You want something?" said Slade with his back to her  
  
"yeah, I just wanna, umm, apologize for being such a jerk lately, I don't know what came over me" said Jade  
  
"really?" said Slade  
  
"yeah" said Jade kicking at the floor with her arms folded behind her,  
  
"very well then" said Slade  
  
"so are you, like, still mad at me?" said Jade  
  
"I suppose a little" said Slade "but grateful that you apologized"  
  
"ok, so, umm, seeya" and with that she left the room, she smiled a small, satisfied smile as she walked back to her room, back in Slade's quarters, he was still thinking, not now about how to control Jade, but what to do with her, if things got rough after he attacked titans tower, Jade could get caught in the middle and get hurt, or thrown in jail, or even possibly killed, maybe it was best to let her decide one more time for herself if she wanted to be with Robin or him, because his secret couldn't last forever if she was with him, she would eventually find out that he was her father, or possibly already had, (possibly) maybe it was best just to give up his life of crime for the best of Jade, but that was already out of the picture, he had gone way too far now to back out, keeping Jade with him was risky, and he was starting to think it wasn't an option, 'but she seems happy now, I mean, she apologized' Slade decided to let time work things out for itself, and if Jade showed happiness in being with him, then she stayed, but if she showed depression or anymore anger toward Slade then he would have to give her up, but it would be hard, it had been so long since he was able to show his face to her, he had another flashback, of just before everything fell apart:  
  
Robin and Jade were sitting in the back seat of the car, Robin, ten years old, and Jade, six, Robin had headphones on, like any typical ten-year-old boy would, Jade had some bubble gum in her mouth, every now and then she would blow a bubble, Robin looked a little depressed, he was just staring out the window,  
  
"Who died?" asked their mother looking back at Robin, "you look a little on the down side"  
  
"I'm fine" said Robin, Jade tapped him on the shoulder, he looked at her and she blew a huge bubble and it popped, Robin laughed at Jade and she laughed with him.  
  
Back in reality a tear slid down Slade's face under his mask, he slammed his fist down onto the table, he was crying, him, crying, He was surprised what Jade and his memories of her did to him, 'for MY sake maybe I should let her go' he thought, but then if she was with the titans he would have to look at her as an enemy instead of his daughter, then again, he done the same thing to Jade with Robin, now he knew how it felt, this was all so confusing, he hadn't slept in two days and he had all this on his mind, and he just shed a tear for Christ sake, Jade had no idea how much she was putting him through.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
R&R! 


	16. The Bridge

Chapter Sixteen:  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Okay, it has been about two weeks since the last scene in Chapter fifteen. Slade figured Jade was happy and decided to keep her.  
  
Jade walked down the hall, Slade had just called her in, when she reached Slade's quarters, she opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"I'm here" she said  
  
"Good" said Slade  
  
"this mission is actually for the both of us"  
  
"what?" said Jade "you mean like, partners?"  
  
"yes, I mean like, partners" mocked Slade, Jade laughed inside of herself, he sounded funny saying it,  
  
"so what am I – what are WE doing?"  
  
"we're going to fight the Titans" said Slade  
  
"we are?" said Jade  
  
"can you?" said Slade "are you willing to fight them? Are you emotionally strong enough now?"  
  
"Yes" said Jade "I am, I'm pretty sure I can fight them" the truth was, every part of her didn't want to, but she wanted to prove to Slade – to her father, that she was strong enough, that she could do it.  
  
"good" said Slade bringing her back to reality  
  
"when, and where, are we fighting them?" said Jade  
  
"At the Jump City bridge, Tomorrow night"  
  
"how are we going to get them there?" said Jade  
  
"we're going to invite them" said Slade  
  
"hold up" said Jade "what?"  
  
"just watch" said Slade he walked over to the computer and pressed a button, the screen turned on, he typed something in, then, a few minutes passed, and suddenly the Titans appeared on the screen, they looked a little shocked to see Slade and Jade, but they recovered quickly, Robin eyed Slade angrily, avoiding eye contact with Jade.  
  
"Slade" said Robin  
  
"I'm not the only one" said Slade, referring to Jade  
  
"I know that!" barked Robin, Jade just stared at him,  
  
"what do you want?" said Cyborg, apparently speaking for Robin  
  
"we, want you to meet us at Jump City bridge tomorrow night at Eleven PM"  
  
"why?" said Raven  
  
"You'll have to figure that out for yourself" said Slade, then, he shut off the computer and turned to Jade  
  
"that's what I mean by invite" said Slade "anyways, onto the plan, we hide under the bride using these" he took out two devices "they'll suspend us from the bottom of the bridge, when the Titans arrive, we do a surprise attack, and don't hold back" he finished off the sentence a little hardly, Jade nodded.  
  
"anything else?" said Jade  
  
"No, that's it, now get your rest"  
  
"right" nodded Jade, she ran out and down the hall,  
  
::Jump City Bridge::  
  
Jade felt a little uncomfortable dangling from the bridge with the water about 30 feet below, with Slade on the other side of the bridge, they listened for the Titans.  
  
"Don't, look down, don't look down, don't look down" Jade whispered softly to herself, Suddenly, the heard voices, they listened carefully,  
  
"They aren't here" they heard the voice of Cyborg  
  
"It's probably a trap" said Raven  
  
Slade motioned upward, Jade grabbed the edge of the bridge at the same time as Slade, and they both jumped up, quickly pulling out their staffs, Jade hit Raven in the side with her staff she fell to the ground, she got up and shot black energy balls at Jade, who dodged them, Starfire helped Raven and shot Starbolts, Beast Boy helped the girls, Slade meanwhile, was fighting Cyborg, and Robin.  
  
"Cyborg!" said Robin "help the girls and BB I can handle Slade by myself!"  
  
"you sure?" said Cyborg as he blasted his cannon at Slade who flipped over and dodged it, he stood there and watched Cyborg and Robin, Robin, had his eyes on Slade  
  
"yes, go" he said as he had a stare-off with Slade,  
  
"right" said Cyborg he joined the girls in fighting Jade  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Okay, sucky ending and crap, but oh well, the story is almost over, nooooooo, I had so much fun writing this, there is probably going to be eighteen chapters in all. R&R 


	17. Final Decision

Chapter Seventeen: Final Decision  
  
Replies:  
  
Tamaran Girl: It isn't? YAY! I thought it was over, I feel kinda stupid but oh well!  
  
Pixiegirl13: Thanks for reviewing! Your really cool!  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade swung her staff at Cyborg who ducked and shot his cannon she dodged it in time to see a green lion running at her, she jumped up and landed on Beast Boys back, grabbed the fur on the back of his neck, yanked up, and flipped him over her back, then ducked as Starbolt came flying at her, she got up and suddenly got knocked down by a trash ban in a black aura, she got back up and swung her staff at Raven who ducked, Cyborg went for her, she swung her staff at him, but he caught it, yanked it out of her hand and snapped it in half like a twig, she reached for her belt but Beast Boy came up behind her in the form of a dog and snatched it from around her waist, Then threw it off the edge of the bridge. It landed in the water with a splash, Jade stumbled backwards and landed on her knees,  
  
"your weaponless now" said Cyborg as Jade knelt on the ground, she looked angry, she looked up at Cyborg,  
  
"I still got my fists!" she yelled as she tried punching Cyborg, he caught her wrist, and said "why don't you give up already?" Suddenly, Jade felt a feeling drain from her, she recalled the feeling she had when she was small, weak, and helpless, she hadn't felt that in awhile, she had gotten stronger, and she suddenly felt so weak, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven noticed that her once confident, and mean eyes suddenly softened into a sad expression, Cyborg loosened his grip on her wrist but didn't let go.  
  
"It's called losing" he said, she dropped back onto her knees, and he let go of her, she put her hands on the ground,  
  
"Jade" said Starfire, she looked up, Robin must have told them about her. The clouds overhead starting closing in, Jade looked back down at the ground and started crying  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore" she sobbed "I wanna be with Slade, and I want to be with Robin"  
  
"why would ya want to be with Slade?" said Cyborg "if you were with us you could have everything you ever wanted"  
  
"but Slade said that, if I was with HIM I could have everything I ever wanted" said Jade  
  
"Slade's a liar" said Cyborg, the sound of clanking metal filled the air from the battle going on behind Jade's back, "Slade is just using you, like he does to everyone else" said Cyborg  
  
"that's not true!" said Jade "I'm different, he wouldn't do that me!"  
  
"and why not?" said Beast Boy  
  
"because-" said Jade "cause, he's- I can't tell you"  
  
"if you choose to be with Slade, your getting yourself in a mess, even if he does treat you right, if your with him, your in over your head" said Cyborg  
  
"but-" said Jade, she stopped and looked over her shoulder at Slade and Robin fighting. It started raining, hard.  
  
"Why don't you just give up already?" Slade said to Robin as they fought "Jade's already Chosen me"  
  
"I don't know what she sees in you, or why she has chosen to stay with you instead of me, but one thing is for sure, it's not going to last much longer!" said Robin  
  
"and how do you figure that?" said Slade, smiling under his mask, he whammed Robin in the stomach with his staff and he went flying backwards, he flipped over and landed on his feet and charged at Slade.  
  
"what do you want with Jade anyways?!" he shouted, Slade didn't say anything, Robin Smashed his staff end-first into Slade's face, his mask cracked, but didn't come off,  
  
"and who exactly are you?" said Robin as Slade stumbled backwards, regained his balance, and went into another stare-off with Robin,  
  
"you don't know who I am Robin?" he said  
  
"No, I don't!" said Robin  
  
"I didn't think so" said Slade "it's been awhile hasn't it?"  
  
"what, are, you talking about?!" said Robin charging at Slade, the sound of metal clanking together filled the air once more, Jade and the Titans just stared, suddenly, Slade whacked Robin right in the chest, he flew backwards, landed on the ground and skidded to a stop, he winced and looked up to see Slade walking toward him, he tried to get up but he couldn't his staff was lying on the ground five feet away from him, Slade was getting closer, When he was only about ten feet away, Jade shook her head, got on her feet and yelled  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!" everyone's gaze turned to her "just, stop fighting, I can't take it anymore!" she sobbed, Slade lowered his staff, Jade wasn't as strong as he thought, she had lost her battle, all her weapons were gone, and she didn't have the willpower to fight,  
  
"So what are you saying Jade, that you give up, that we lost?" said Slade  
  
"WE didn't lose anything!" said Jade through tears "you did"  
  
"very well then" said Slade, he reached into one of his pockets behind his back and slowly pulled out a grenade, (a full sized one), while he was readying it, he said  
  
"so you ungrateful for everything I've done for you?"  
  
"the only thing you did for me was turn me against Robin!" said Jade "and in case you didn't already know, it's something I never wanted to do in the first place!"  
  
"really?" said Slade, suddenly, Raven said "Look out!" the exact second before Slade threw the grenade, all the titans got down in time, but Jade didn't, the grenade landed about four feet in front of her, it exploded and she went flying backwards, she hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Jade!" said Robin, he got to his feet holding his side, and ran over to her with the other titans, she wasn't moving, he grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse,  
  
"she's only unconscious" he said "we should get her back to the tower"  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
R&R 


	18. Trusted Again

Chapter Eighteen: Trusted again  
  
Last Chapter!! And yes, It is confirmed that there is going to be a sequel, because, I mean, I can't just leave you thinking about "how...?" and "what if...?" So that will be up in about a week, Hang tight!  
  
Replies:  
  
Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3: Yep, this is the last chapter, and yes, there will indeed be a sequel, so be patient! I'm trying to figure out a title rite now, I am not going to tell you what happens though! Thanks for all of your AWESOME reviews!  
  
Pixiegirl13 : Okay, you're my favorite reviewer! You have been really awesome every since I started writing this! Thank you so much!  
  
Tamaran Girl: Thanks for all your reviews too!! You ROCK!  
  
alygny: you're my second favorite reviewer! You've been really cool! THANKS  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, like I said in a previous chapter, I almost gave up on this, but if it weren't for your AWESOME Reviews I probably would have, thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!! Heres, a nice, big, YOU ROCK! {~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Jade opened her eyes, she was in an unfamiliar room, she was a bit dazed, she shook her head and remembered Slade, Robin, and the Titans, and figured she was in Titans Tower, there was a clock on the wall, it was about two in the morning, she sat up and winced and grabbed her arm, there was a bandage on it, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the window, the lake below was reflecting the moon, she sighed and leaned on the window sill, Robin still didn't know that Slade was their father, Jade didn't intend on telling him either. She walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. She knew it wasn't over, Slade wasn't going to give up that easily, the only thing they could do now was wait.  
  
She laid back down on the bed, it was a lot warmer and more comfortable than one she used at Slade's headquarters, she knew she was going to be a lot happier here, but she still wanted to know more about Slade, like, why he hadn't told her he was her father, whatever had happened to him, and most importantly, why he hated his own son.  
  
The next morning, Jade yawned and opened her eyes, the sun was shining in through the window, she looked around, the room was fairly large. Suddenly the door opened and Robin walked in, he looked at Jade and smiled.  
  
"Didn't think you'd be up this early" he said  
  
"I'm used getting up early, now" said Jade  
  
"So, uhh, feel like answering a few questions?" said Robin  
  
Jade frowned, and stared at the floor. She sighed then looked back up at him,  
  
"I just want you to tell me everything you know about Slade" said Robin "if you don't want to you don't have to"  
  
"I don't really know anything about him, except that he really valued me" lied Jade  
  
"do you know why?" said Robin  
  
Jade paused. "no" she lied again  
  
"he didn't tell you ANYTHING?" said Robin "if he valued you, he must have trusted you"  
  
"not enough" said Jade "I don't even know why he took me in the first place"  
  
"cause you had a connection to me" said Robin "that way he could get to the titans easier" Then he remembered something. The disk. "and he still has the disk, so we are all in danger"  
  
Jade laughed. Robin looked at her curiously, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the blue disk. "I sneaked into the file room to do a bit of researching, and while I was in there I swiped this" she tossed it to Robin. So Jade never wanted to hurt them in the first place, she never wanted Slade to hurt them, it was that, that showed Robin Jade was really on his side.  
  
::Slade's Headquarters::  
  
He sat in his chair and stared at the wall. Frustrated, pissed, and confused all at the same time. He thought Jade was on his side, he really did. He pounded his fist on the table again ( poor table, everytime he's pissed he takes it out on, THAT POOR TABLE) he pounded on it again, then again, then stopped.  
  
"sounds like you need some anger management" came a voice from the other side of the room. Slade whirled around in his chair, It was Jinx, how she got in here he didn't know.  
  
"you better have a good explanation for being here I here or-"  
  
"I do" said Jinx  
  
"fine then, what?" said Slade  
  
"So she's gone huh?" said Jinx  
  
"yes, get to the point"  
  
"I'm not stupid, I know your relationship with her, be careful what you format information into" said Jinx, she opened up her fist and tossed something at Slade he caught it, it was two things actually, sitting there in his hand, were two blue diamond hairclips. 


	19. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE  
  
I won't be making a sequel to "Slade's only Weakness" after all, I have attempted to write one many times but I can't, sorry for the inconvenience. I'm finding it really hard to write nowadays. Probably just the almost-end- of-school-year stress, so I will probably get back into writing a little later on in the summer.  
  
BUT if anyone wants to finish the story for me I'll be more than happy to let you. You can have the story line anything you want as long as it at least includes the fact of Slade wanting to get Jade back or how her and robin got separated, somewhere along that road, but if you want to finish it for me, then just email me. I know there is a problem of more than one person wanting to write the sequel, so the first person who emails me can write it.  
  
~SMD  
  
P.S: My email is J_PeakChick2301@yahoo.com OR blue_eyed_angel_4562@msn.com 


End file.
